brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:Pythor P. Chumsworth
Since when was his name Pythore? In the video, it's Pythal. I think. --DaMaelstromGuy 21:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know. I don't have sound, or else I'd check. 21:03, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Kingpinn moved it. - CJC 21:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. In the video on the source link on the Unidentified Green Cobra page, Kai says Pythore. --DaMaelstromGuy 21:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Can you close his mouth? --LEGOSpinjitzu 15:21, February 7, 2012 (UTC)LEGOSpinjitzu What I don't get. On Pythor's page, it says that he's deceased, and that people are "certain" that he is, in fact, dead. HOWEVER, just a little bit above that, it states that the Anacondrai power is being able to turn invisible. Personally, I'd like a little more proof, either supporting the conclusion that he is dead, or that he is not. Sir_REX Strikes Back 03:13, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :He is eaten by the Great Devourer. -- 21:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) ...So was Sensei Wu, be he made it out alive, at least as it says on their Brickipedia pages... Sir_REX Strikes Back 03:14, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Storyline Hey, I just created the storyline, but it still needs to be edited . . . a lot. I sort of just made a rough outline of Pythor's storyline, but it needs work. If you get the chance, just sort of spice it up . . . KatenVaughn 21:27, April 9, 2012 (UTC) magazine? While I unfortunately can't find an image for it, I have heard (and several confirm this) that in one of the most recent articles on Ninjago in the LEGO Magazine, you can see Pythor's shadow. If someone could upload a pic of the page on Ninjago for the latest magazine, that would be helpful. -- 08:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Real Name? Is his real name Pythor P. Chumsworth? I simply find the last parts too strange to be true. I think he just said that to Lloyd. -- May the Force be with you, and may Darkness follow you. Agent K Oh. I'm the Doctor, by the way. 09:08, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Weird notes? I've noticed that on pages like this, the overlord, and other ninjago and sometimes chima pages, people add references that are not confirmed and often quite nonsenscial. Peregrin Took (talk) 2015 Minifigure Alterations As some of you are probably already aware, LEGO has changed more than Pythor's skin color with their new Minifigure. Obviously he's supposed to have his purple replaced with white and his black replaced with purple, and aside from the obvious Anacondrai Cultist belt/armor they gave his torso print (which doesn't make a whole lot of sense since Pythor isn't on their side in the show), LEGO has made subtle differences in the shape of his neck and tail print decals. These differences include the change in shape, as I mentioned before, and also the lack of the gold markings his original Minifigure had. Even worse is that they make Pythor look like this in the show for the season with the Anacondrai Cultists and everything. Although in Rebooted, Pythor looked like a recolored version of his original CGI model, as he still had the gold markings and everything. I don't know if it's just me, but does anyone else want LEGO to make a version that's just a recolor of his original print decals? I know this is sort of asking a lot of them since they've already given us a white Pythor Minifigure. But that's just it: they can say they gave us a white Pythor already, despite changing the print decal shape and taking away the gold markings for no reason. After all, the only thing that the venom/acid of the Great Devourer did was bleach Pythor white. Unless the shrinking pill he swallowed in Rebooted changed his skin pattern shape, which is likely the excuse someone would give us, there's no reason for it to be changed. Below is my digitally rendered image of what I think the new Pythor Minifigure should have looked like. Although there are still changes in the shape and gold/yellow markings in places where they don't belong, you get the idea: LEGO should have just recolored the original print images/decals. Chakor Channing 22:04, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Pythor after season 4. What happens to him after season 4? EnderDragonCrystal (talk) 00:09, April 28, 2016 (UTC)